Just Another Snowflake
by fluttershy smile
Summary: Morgen's life is going to change when. Her and her family move to the town of Harwood Country but Morgen is not your normal teenage girl she a power ranger with a magical secret. But will she fall in love with a curtain ranger will she's trust the rest of the Megaforce rangers with her secret. Join her in this storys full of love, sweat and tears.
1. A new beginning

**A new beginning **

**authors note all the schools holidays times are Austrilan because i live there this is a story about my OC's life aka some stuff happened to me. **

This is what it feels to be the new girl in town from the first moment when I arrived at my new house with Kristine my step mum to be, my Dad ( who's real name was Jason) and my little sister Gracie.

I just don't know why we had to move oh I remember Kristine is famous for her role as Lucy Hills on the hit TV show Diary of a Lady. I remember my life before we left my home town of Angle Grove. If you want to know my name is. It's Morgen something about me if you don't like the cold don't try to tick me off or you will wish the cold nerved bothered you!

(One week before we left Angle Grove)

I arrived at school for the last day of team one as I walked into the classroom I saw Amy the cool girl that everyone loves she was one of my only friends at this school. She's not a big time reader like me all the books she reads are about sparkly vampires. "Hey Morgen" Amy said walking closer to me "hi Amy" I said holding a copy of THE FAULT IN ARE STARS ps its one of the best books ever. "So I was wondering if you want to hang out with us at the shops this afternoon" Amy said flicking her dark brown hair out of her face. I'm not the typed of girl to hang out at the shops all afternoon like other girls my age. All the girls at my school only talk about shopping, makeup, and boys which none of those things I'm into. Most of my free time I have at school I just read my books all the other girls think I need to get a life and just be a normal teenager and just hang out with real people not the characters in my books I like being alone. "I'm sorry I wish I could come but I have books to read and stories to write" I said hopping she will believe me "please Morgen put away the books and live a life" Amy said putting one my books in my bag I just rolled my eyes "wait what is the gold thing in your bag" Amy said looking at me "its nothing I swear" I panicked and grab my bag. "arrr ok then please can u come with me to the shops it will we fun" Amy said giving me the puppy dog eyes it worked on most people "FINE I will go with you" I yelled I lost this war with Amy and her freaking puppy dog eyes of hell." Yays" Amy said jumping into the air. The bell rang for class but I made shore no one saw the golden coloured objet in my bag. I never knew I will be one of them, one of the Power Rangers.

The objet in my bag is a ti ki like morpher. I was given it by Gosei well that was what the note said anyway I still remember what the note said…

Dear Morgen

You have been chosen to be the Megaforce Sky blue ranger. Sines you are in a different city then the other rangers. You will watch over the skies of Angle Grove.

This morpher will let you morph into your ranger mode and the Falcon like robot is your Zord it will glide you on your missions. I'm looking foured for you to be on the team I hope someday you will meet the other rangers.

From Gosei your commander….

That's all it said the note I wish it said more but the only thing I knew was that I'm a Power ranger now.

It was first brake all the students walked out of the classroom and when to there friends. I was at my locker putting my textbooks back in to it and just as I was about to shut the locker door when… "Hey Morgen" Josh Ellen said in his trying to act sexy as he leaned out agents the wall. "Hello Josh what brings you here to my locker" I said. I knew the reason. "Just here it look into your sparking green eyes" he said staring right into my eyes. I looked away quickly "please don't look away from me you are truly beautiful Morgen" Josh said trying to act romantic but is just plane freaking me out. "I know I herded that from you a hundred times "I said back to him

"Please I know but you are beautiful from head to toe. From your dark red hair to your sparking eyes I will never let you out of my sight" he said moving my head up he slowly got closer and leaned in to kiss me but I looked away from him. He ended up kissing me on the cheek. After that I really wanted to kick him were it hurt." Why did you look away from me are you scared I know your shy but you need to learn to do these types of things. It's just a kiss Morgen its not like I'm asking you to do it with me" he said in a sweet voice I know he only loves me because of my looks I know that because (A) he comportments me for being beautiful and never comportments me for my personally or skills (B) I saw where he was looking before (C) he probably just wants to fuck me or something like that. "Don't be scared I'm right here for you" he said hugging me. The bell rang for 3rd period "maybe sometime soon we can finish this conversation in privet till next time I say good day "Josh said walking off to his next class I just looked away I walk over to my next class. History I think it is.

I sit down next to Amy who is drawing on her work sheet and not paying any noest to anything maybe because we both have ADHD well they say I'm moving down to just ADD but only time will tell.

Amy: Morgen

Me: yes

Amy: I saw you with Josh at lunch brake Josh is so hot don't you think.

Me: if you mean hot as in me wanting to set him on fire than yes.

Amy: no not like that I know that he has a big crush on you by just the way he looks. at you.

Me: I know he likes me but I don't like him back I only like him as.

a friend.

Amy: you two look cute togetter.

I just roll my eyes and started to finish the school work.

The bell rang so that means School had finish for the term. Two whole weeks to relax and read. I walked out of the school gates with Amy who was talking about how much fun 4:00pm is going to be. I didn't see Josh on the way out (well that was a good thing for me now really for Amy who still trying to get us together.)

"Too bad we didn't see Josh on the way out he was probably looking for you if that's the case. He is so nice he's the full packaged hot, smart, funny and kind you're so lucky that out of all the girls he chose you (aka Amy did have a crush on him and still does I think.)"Amy just looked at me like I was going to say yes to a guy who doesn't know personal space." I don't like him like that ok Amy like I saw before .Now can we change the subject now please?" I ask nicely "fine so I will see you at 4:00pm" Amy said back to me. "Ok I will see you then" I said as Amy walked off. I finally arrived home to see Gracie, Kristine and my Dad sitting down at the dyeing room table. "Morgen we need to tell you something important" Kristine said from the tone of her voice she wasn't joking. I walked closer to the table where they were sitting " Morgen we are…." After Kristine said that I just stopped. Hopping its not what I thing is I already have one pain in the butt sister. I don't want another kid to make the second pain in the butt." We are moving house. Well and cities too" she said smiling. "The city is called Harwood Country. Just for you too know" she said back "but we can't move from Angle Grove I love it here" I said. I think I'm about to cry but I hold it in." I'm sorry we need too Kristine got a very important acting job there. And you will love it over there. You wait and see" my Dad said as he hugged me "hey what about me do I get a say in this?" Gracie said with her hands on her hips." We didn't get a say too Gracie but its life some things need to changes for the better"  
Dad pulled Gracie into the hug as well. "we leave next week to are new house it's a lot bigger then this one it even has a pool" Kristine said trying to make us fell a bit better with the new house. " but how are we going to tell are friends that we are moving cities" I asked but then I remembered " omg I said to Amy that I will meet her that the shops at 4:00pm" I said rushing to get my bag ready" well have fun be back before 7:00pm ok Morgen" Kristine said too me " I will see ya I waved goodbye and started walking to the shops.

TBC

**A/N: I changed Morgen's Zord to a Falcon it use to be a butterfly if your were reading this before i changed it **


	2. Saying goodbye

**Saying goodbye **

I finally got to the shops at 3:57pm. I just made it time. I ran into the shopping centre trying to fine Amy. She could be anywhere. In this place that I really didn't want to be in." Morgen" Amy said running to me as quirking running to me and hugs me "I'm so glad you came "Amy said pulling me to a spared seat. I can see she was really exited from today. She was all dress up in a purple sleeveless dress with a pair of black of slip of shoes and with her hair up in a ponytail. "Wow Amy you really got yourself all dress up for this afternoon" I said giving her an comportment. "thank you look nice too" Amy said back. I didn't see what she meant by nice I was just wearing a normal plane light blue coloured top and black shorts with a pair of dark blue high tops shoes.

We both sat down at the coffee shop. As we talked as drank our coffee. I knew I had to tell her I was moving towns. But it will break her heart as well.

Me: Amy I need to tell you something important.

Amy: Yes Morgen you can tell me anything like anything

Me: I'm….

Amy: you're? Wait are you

Me: don't even think about it saying I'm dating you know who

Amy: um never mined go on

Me: I'm moving cities

Amy: you're moving….

Amy started to tear up. I can see the tears forming in her dark brown eyes "are you serious" she said " I'm sorry but I am I'm moving next week to Harwood Country next week because of Kristine got an acting job there" I said to her. I hate to see her cry. I really do." I don't want to move from here either but I have too" I said trying not to cry. "I know you don't but its life. You will be at a new school with lots of new people there and I'm shore you will fine new friends maybe one even more than a friend if you know what I mean" Amy said she had a smile on her face that is trying to hide the sadness. "I'm just scared that some one will fine out about my secret" I whispered to her "no one will fine out and I will not tell anybody about it" Amy whispered back. "Cross your heart" I said winking at her. "Cross my heart and hope to fly in a cupcake in my eye" Amy said winking back at me. 

It seems like forever that I and Amy were friends I told her everything but one thing I never told her was about me being a power ranger. I wish I could tell her but I know I can't. After we finished our coffee we stared looking around the shops for stuff. I found a bookstore which Amy said we can look in. we were in the fictional apartment of the store were Amy was reading Harry potter and the half blood prince when I was looking at Percy Jackson and the lighting thief (which I haven got a chance to read yet). Being in a bookstore or a library is perfect for me reading is my life. One book can change the world for someone. Every character has a different story about them it's just so magical to me all the tails the main characters goes through. They face there fears and concur life and death. It so nice too see them do something they couldn't think they could do. Like save a whole city, volunteer for the hunger games to save your sibling and win. All those character have something that I don't have the willing to let there fear go and show the world who they are. I know I can if I try but my shyness wins over. Sometimes I wish I was like Katniss Evendeen the girl on fire she volunteered herself for the hunger games when her sister Prim Rose was chosen who was only twelve. Or Harry Potter the boy who lived and a powerful wizard.

They are brave and nothing can stop them not even fear can. I know they are fiction but to me they are real. Some people think the power rangers are fake but they are real I'm one of them and I'm real.

Amy started to get bored so we left the bookstore. We ended up at a clothing shop which has a city like themed to it. " Morgen I think you will like this dress" Amy showed me a white sleeveless dress that slowly at the bottom was an umbray affect in the colour of light blue which is my favourite colour." Come on Morgen try it on it's your size" Amy said pushing me into one of the change room's. I got change into the dress and got out of the change rooms "Morgen you look beautiful in that dress" Amy said "I'm totally buying that for you" she said looking at me from every angle. "I can't ask you to do that" I said that looking at the price tag. It was only $20.00 but that's too much in my eyes." It's ok just think of it as a going away present." Amy said back. I got change out of the dress and back into what I was wearing before.

After Amy pain for the dress I told her I will pay her back but she told me I didn't need too.

It was getting late but we didn't care we ended out at the movie theatre "Morgen the book you were reading in class it has a movie we should totally see it" Amy said excitedly to me "if you want too but you should read the book first" I said too her "the fault in our stars is a great book but I don't know about the movie" I replied back "ok I will read the book first" Amy said. We ended out watching Frozen I seen it before with my sister. It's a great movie Amy really wanted to see it so that's what we did. It still had the magic as the first time I watched it. After we got out of the movies it was 6:30pm meaning I should get home before I get into trouble.

We arrived out side of my house at 6:56pm just in time. "So I can't believe this might be the last time I see you in a long time Harwood Country is really far away from here" Amy said upset " I know I'm going to miss you heaps. But if you miss me just call me you have my number" I said hugging her "I will miss you at school and every day I will start to read more I cross my heart" Amy said I ended up buying a copy of the fault in our stars for Amy. She hugged me and we said are goodbyes as Amy walked away from me.

I open the front door to see Dad and Kristine packing there stuff up. Gracie was in her room packing but stopping every 5 mins because she was bored and then she started packing again because she was bored again. I when in into my room which was packed up by Kristine. So basically the only thing in my room is my bed and a lot of full boxes. Kristine got it wrong and we are actually moving tomorrow not next week I texted Amy and told her. Gracie ran into her my room screaming

Gracie: Morgen!

Me: what is it this time?

Gracie: nothing I'm just here to annoy you again

Me: of cause you are

Gracie: wait have you seen Rainbow Dash she was some were here?

Rainbow Dash is a soft toy Gracie has and can't sleep without it.

Me: Rainbow Dash is on your bed I checked

Gracie: oh I found her she was on my bed see I told you that she was on my bed

Me: see you didn't lose her

Gracie: I'm a blonde give me a brake

Gracie walked out of my room I started to laugh because Gracie just called herself a dumb blonde. It was getting late so I when to sleep. Because I know tomorrow is gong to be a big day being stuck in the car for more than seven hours.

It was 7:00am and I was standing in front of my house. I'm really going to miss this place. "It's time to go Morgen" Dad said to me. Gracie, Kristine and my dad got into the car as so did. The car engine started up and we were off and on are way to Harwood Country. I'm a bit exited to see the new city but a bit scared as well.

As a long seven hours came to an end we finally arrived at our new house. It was a while/cream coloured house. As we walked into the house all the walls were painted white and light grey. Kristine showed me to my room it was a little bigger then my old room but not by much. We unpacked half of the stuff and left the other half in the living room.

I kept looking around. It's all new in two weeks time I start school at Harwood Country high school.

I just hope I settle in, in time when I start school and I hope that I lose a bit of my shyness.

I finished unpacking everything in my room I do need to paint the walls a different colour but that's easy to do. All my books are on the bookshelfs.

Now all I need to do is to enjoy my school holidays and hope for the best.

**TBC **


	3. The new girl at school

**New girl at school **

**(warning theres some bad language in this chapter)**

My first day at Harwood Country high school. It seems like yesterday that I arrived at Harwood Country.

The whole schools holidays I spent reading my books. This was fun for me. I pushed Gracie into the pool. Well that was funning (she didn't think it was) she ended chasing me around the back yard. Then Kristine ran out side to see what the hell was going on. Gracie told her that I pushed her into the pool. Kristine just looked at me and back at a stoking wet Gracie. She tried not to smile but I can see that she was. "It's not funny!" Gracie yelled drying her hair "um yes it was" I giggled

"But I'm supposed to push the older sister in not the other way around" Gracie said crossing her arms.

That was one of the highlights of my holiday. But now its day one of school.

As I took a step in to the high school all I could see was an empty hall ways with lots of doors in the side. I needed to find the principles office so I can sine in and get my timetable. I wait outside the principles office to be called in. "Morgen" a woman's voice said "please come in and take a seat" the woman said. I opened the door to see a lady about thirty of forty years of age. "Well hello they you must be the new girl here. I'm Mrs Walton the principle of this school" Mrs Walton said to me "It's nice to meet you Mrs Walton" I said to her " now your parents signed you up last term so here is your timetable and your locker key. Remember if you get lost my door is always open Morgen" she said with a kind voice "I better be off to class I don't want to be late" I said leavening the room.

The door close behind me now all I need to do is find my first class and that is English. I found my class and slowly open the door to go in. "well you must be the new girl Morgen right?" the teacher said "um yes I am" I said back. I took a seat near the front of the class room. "I just want to say welcome back to term two of english as you know I'm your teacher Miss Robins and this term we are looking at the book The Unwanted Truth by William Jackson" Miss Robin said handing out the books the students." You are to read the book because your assignment is to write about what happen in the book" she said walking back to the front of the class. Luckily for me I like reading I haven't heard of this book before but it sounds cool. For the rest of the lesson we learned about the author of the book.

The bell rang for second period and the teacher told me to follow this Emma girl which I never met before. "Hi" the girl aka Emma said. "Hi" I said back to her "you must be Morgen the teacher told me to show you around if it's ok with you ps I'm Emma" she said with a smile on her face. "It's nice to meet you Emma and I don't mind you showing me around" I said back to her. We talked for a bit and then we when to class (which we had the same).

The bell rang for first brake I ended up saying with Emma and with her friend Gia she said that she had three other close friends but they are doing something else this brake. Third and forth period was mostly boring but I little bit fun.

The bell rang for home time. I walked out of my last class and walked over to my locker when I saw Emma and Gia with three other guys. Maybe they were the other friends that Emma told me about. I couldn't here what they were talking about. But then my morpher went off.

My morpher went off that mean I'm in the same city as the other power rangers I think. I look it my bag to see my morpher is going off. " Morgen this is your first mission with the other rangers you will met them at the park wear a bunch of loogles will be there" Gosei said in his deep voice. I'm finally going to meet the other power rangers. I ran out of the school and to the park. I hid behind an old building with my morpher in my hands. I took a deep breath in and looked at my morpher. "IT"S MORPHING TIME!" I yelled

" FLIGHT OF THE FALCON MEGAFORCE SKY BLUE!"

"I can't believe it I'm the sky blue ranger" I said happily. I took a look at my uniform by my guess the other rangers will look like this but different colours. As I ran to try to see if the other were there of not there was an alien type creature with that was blue and purple with sliver spikes on it's back. It also had this sword thing which was silver. As I turned I could the other rangers getting defeated by this thing "HAHAHAHA I told you that I can't be defeated" the thing said "you haven't defected us yet we will not give up" the voice came from the ranger wearing the red coloured uniform (well I think anyway)

"yes you are going to give up rangers because I am the great and powerful Spike Strike and I'm an too awesome for this shit they called the power rangers" Spike Strike said laughing " well you're the only piece of shit that I see" the ranger in the black uniform said. I was close enough to see which ranger was talking (and I didn't know they used that type of language.) "That's it I'm sick of this crap" the red ranger said. Trying to stain up but failing each time." You guys are so dumb you don't even know how to stand up you bitches" Spike Strike said picking up the pink coloured ranger and dropped her to the ground." Please" don't hurt her" the yellow coloured rangers said like she was about to cry.

I couldn't take watching this anymore. As Spike Strike was about to throw the pink ranger again I shot him with a blast of my butterfly bow. Hitting him in the shoulder. "ok who did that one of you did I know it" Spike Strike yelled putting the pink ranger down on the grass." No I shot you. You can't just throw people you do know there living and have a heart not like you" I yelled out "who the hell is she" the blue coloured ranger said "I don't know but she's on our side" the red ranger said to the blue ranger. "There's six of you bitches" Spike Strike said confused "well there's actually seven of us but Robo Knight is being a dick by not showing up" the black ranger said "who cares there's more rangers for me to destroy then" spike strike said getting his sword out and trying to hit me with it

"You're not going to destroy me I'm the sky blue ranger with the power of the Falcon zord you will be the only one here getting destroyed" I yelled. I fired a shot for my blaster (which probably did not help at all.) "Hey stop that you don't know you are messing with lady" Spike Strike said trying to stop himself getting hit with the bullets "you really need to know when to stop and give up you are finish" I yelled

I pulled my Falcon bow back to shoot "FINAL WAVE!" I yelled as I get of the bow. A shot of light blue coloured light came and shot Spike Strike causing him to fall down and be defected. I slowly walked to the other rangers who were slowly getting back up on there feet.

"Who are you and why did you save us?" the blue ranger said wondering why this random ranger that they never heard of before just saved there lives. "First of all I saved your lives out there without me your friend in the pink would be dead" I said. I didn't know what to do should I demorph or not.

"He's right who are you and were did you come from?" the red ranger said coming closer to me. "Fine if you really want to know that badly I will show you" I said I was kinder pissed off at them. I saved there lives and they didn't even say thank you for saving us out there. I slowly took my helmet off.


	4. Who am I ?

**Who am I?**

"Morgen? Is that you?" the pink ranger said. "You know her?" the blue ranger wondered. "She's from school guys do you remember" the pink ranger said pointing at me "no I probably wasn't paying any attention" the black ranger said "she's in our English class pay more attention to stuff" the yellow ranger said hitting the black ranger on the arm. "Hey what was that for" the black ranger said holding his arm. "Oh stop acting like a 5 year old" the yellow ranger said. "But you hit me and it hurts" the black ranger said winging. "I will get you for that" he side trying to hit the yellow ranger on the arm." Hey your not allow to hit a girl" the yellow ranger giggled." Stuff you I hope you die a painful death" the black ranger yelled.

I started to laugh I tried not to but I couldn't keep it in. "guys act maturely we don't want to give Morgen the wrong image of who the power rangers are" the pink ranger said trying to stop the black ranger and the Yellow ranger from looks like it trying to kill each other.

"Question one who are you guys. question two how do you know me pink ranger" I asked her nicely she's been throw a lot today. Like nearly being killed by some jerk of a monster." Well" the pink ranger said taking off her helmet "I'm Emma from school" she said back. Now I remember her voice. "You're a power ranger?" I asked surprised. "I was going to ask you the same question" Emma smiled.

"But who else is a power ranger?" I wondered. "Well you see Morgen I'm one too" the Yellow ranger said taking off her helmet. "Gia?" I asked "yes Morgen it's me" Gia said coming closer to were me and Emma were standing. "I'm really glad that you two are power rangers at least I know two of the five rangers here.

"We are glad you are one of the power rangers too Morgen" Emma said giving me a friendly hug. "At least we don't need to lie too you were we are or why we are not here" Gia said putting her arm around me and Emma." We needed another girl ranger I'm kinder sick of the guys they can be a big pain in the butt sometimes, especially Jake" Gia giggled. "Jake? Who is this person" I ask. "He is one my pain in the butt friends who can be a total douche bag at sometimes" she said. "I heard that Gia!" the black ranger yelled taking off his helmet. "Oh so Jake is the black ranger" I said. Well that cleared that up for me. "Yes he is" Gia said "well it's nice to meet you Morgen" Jake said. "By the way something about Jake he can get a bit crazy sometimes just too worn you" Emma said. "I'm not crazy I'm perfectly normal" Jake said trying to prove a point.

"Yea just keep thinking that Jake you are as normal as a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows" Gia giggle. (Wait a minute pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbows is a song on YouTube that Gracie forced me to watch.) "Wait that's not normal at all Gia what the fuck are you trying to say that I'm a pink fluffy unicorn" Jake yelled at Gia. "Not again" Emma said covering her eyes with her hands.

"That's it brake it up you too it was just a joke okay" the blue ranger said standing in between Jake and Gia. "Fine Noah we will stop" Gia said "and we wont do it again maybe" Jake said. As I was just about to open my mouth to speak Emma cut me off." By the way Morgen meet Noah and Noah meet Morgen" Emma said. "Nice too meet you Morgen" the blue ranger aka Noah said taking his helmet off "you too" I said back. "Well I think that's everybody" Emma said counting how many people were here. "Wait there's someone missing" Jake said." Ok were the hell is Troy?" Noah said. "He's probably some were around here I will go look for him" Emma said running off to fine this Troy person. "Sorry about that Troy can be a bit shy around new people" Noah said. "Ps Troy is the leader of the group aka he is the red ranger" Jake said.

"I found him" Emma said running up to us. "There you are Troy come meet are new friend and team mate Morgen" Gia said "um hi" Troy said "hi Troy" I said back. "Wow Troy she's not going to kill you of something you can defeat giant Monster and lead a team but you can't say hi to your new teammate that's just wow" Jake said " we are all a bit shy meeting new people or trying new things" Emma said. "You guys are right there's nothing to by shy about meeting new people" Troy said. "Now everyone is here finally" Emma said "well Robo Knight isn't here but he usually goes off and does who knows what" Jake said.

"Well welcome to the team Morgen" Troy said smiling.

"So glad that I finally get too meet you guys" I said.

"Wait how did you become a power ranger?" Noah asked. "Oh one day after school I found a box in my room that had a note on it I opened up the box and there was a morpher. The box was from Gosei" I said. "Why didn't Gosei tell us that there was a seventh ranger?" Emma said "because Gosei never tells us anything even if the world was going to end in five minutes he still wounded tell us" Jake said.

All the rangers giggled and demorphed.

It was late afternoon about 3:30pm we all just stayed in the park. It was really nice just to hang out with Emma and Gia. The boys were running around playing tag. I use to play tag with Gracie but she can run faster them me so it's kinder unfair.

"Morgen I didn't get to hear your full name" wondered Emma "oh its Morgen Stevens" I said to her. "Oh cool" Emma said "are you ok Morgen?" Gia said to me.

"Oh I'm fine I'm just I'm kinder shy around new people as well" I said "there's nothing to be shy about I know you will get to know the other rangers soon but for now just try to relax" Emma said hugging me "your right Emma I'm going to let my shyness go" I said standing up.

"Hey any of you girls going to play tag with us or what" Jake said walking over.

"Oh I don't play tag" Gia said "you did when you were seven Gia" Emma said. " I was a kid then" Gia said crossing her arms " oh come Gia have fun for once" Jake said grabbing Gia by the hand and dragging her over. "But I said I don't want to play" Gia said winging. "Your playing if you like it or not and by the way your it" Jake tagging Gia and running and running away from her. "Hey come back here Jake" Gia yelled. Me and Emma just stood there giggling until Gia forced us to play because we somehow got her in this mess. I could see Noah and Troy but they were far away from where I was standing.

They were walking towards were the game of tag was happening. Gia was running towards Emma trying to get her it but failed and fell on her knees. "Miss me miss now you got to kiss me" Emma sang running away Gia. "Please don't kiss her Gia we don't want people getting the wrong idea" Noah said removing the fog from his glasses. "It was a joke Noah we use to say that when we were kids" Emma said running towards Him. Gia got up off the ground and called time out (because she's been it for like half of the game) "can you guys give me a brake" Gia said puffed out from all that running. "Probably not but if you try running faster enough you wouldn't be it" Jake said. "Wow guys fight a lot" I giggled. "I know but that's why I love him" Gia smiled and giving Jake a kiss in the cheek.

"Get a room you too" giggled Noah.

"Thank you guys for this amazing afternoon" I said

"your welcome Morgen" Emma said.

"Troy you didn't say much today" Jake said "I know and I apologies for it" Troy said "it's ok your just having one of those days" Emma said moving closer to Troy. "Maybe Emma just maybe" Troy said looking at her. "It's so nice and quieted it's so perfect" I said. "I know it's so different and kinder magical Morgen" Gia said.

We all ended up at the centre of the park it was 4:45pm. The only thing I could think about is if I should tell my secret to them they trust me but I'm scared that if I tell them they will think I'm too different. I look down at the two bracelets that help me hide my secret. I could see it braking though but it didn't bother me until.

I academy placed my hand on the parks water foundation. And the whole foundation freeze over. "Morgan?" Emma said in disbelief as she looked at the frozen water foundation. "But how?" Gia said. I couldn't take my secret was out and all they know. All I could think of was running away from everyone. So that's what I did. "I'm sorry" I yelled as I started to cry. I ran as fast as I could but every step I took my powers were showing until every step I took was covered in a thin layer of ice.

I didn't want to hurt anyone else like I did all those years ago….

**TBC**

**A/N yes this story has my little pony stuff in it because that another one of my fandoms i hope it doesn't destroys this storys for you **

**LOVE FLUTTERSHY SMILE 3**


	5. Trusting Someone Else

**Trusting someone else **

It was so long ago I was only four when the accident happen…

(And I never want to talk about it ever)

All I could think of when I was running was the accident. Those horrid flashes from my past. I will never be a normal human being all because of my powers

When I was born my parents found up that I have a gift. The power of ice and snow.

I can create snow just by a flick of my hand or a sheet of ice just by stepping hard enough on the ground. Just like everyone dreams of, having powers that they can control. But I can't control my powers that's why I were these bracelets that was given to my by this Tommy guy I think that was his name, he knew my dad that's all I know.

I finally stopped running and sat down in front of an old oak tree. The other rangers couldn't find me here. I was too deep in the forest for anyone to see me.

It's so peaceful being out here alone just how I like it. Taking off my bracelets were the hardest part of my life it can feel great being free but you still feel fear rushing though your body as every move you make could possible end someone's life if not carful.

The sun was slowly setting over the city. I stayed under the tree with my headphones in blasting up my music. Amy said every time she is scared or angry she puts her headphones in and ditches the world.

"Morgen!" a male's voice yelled

"Where are you please?"

I couldn't tell whose voice it was I never heard it before I think

"Please Morgen, I know you're here" it was that voice again.

I took both headphones out and turned the music off so I could hear the voice more as it was moving closer to where I was sitting.

The bark of the tree were I was sitting was getting covered with a thin layer of frost. The grass which was a bright green slowly turning white where the frost from the tree was reaching it.

"Morgan I can see where you are" the voice said.

"Shit" I whispered.

"Who ever you are please, just stay away for me" I said

"I won't, as your leader it's my duty to keep my teammates safe" the voice said.

"I don't have a leader I don't even know who the heck you are" I yelled softly

"Oh my god Morgen I'm your freaking leader it's me Troy" the voice said by the tone of his voice I think I ticked him off a bit

I slowly turn to the left and for my surprise I saw no one. He must have given up and left which was the best thing to do in my eyes. Everything went silent. I took a deep breath in knowing that I'm finally alone again. Till…

"Found you" Troy said coming out of hiding

"How did you find me?" I asked

"I just followed the trail of ice and you're not the only one who knows this forest from left to right" Troy said

moving closer to where I was sitting. I tried moving away from him but I knew I couldn't hide.

"Please just go away before something bad happens to you" I said trying not to cry.

"Nothing bad is going to happen Morgen trust me" Troy said sitting down next to me.

" how do you know everything's going to be fine you probably don't have anything to worry about ,YOU DON"T KNOW HOW HARD IT IS BEING NEW KID AND NOT KNOWING ANYONE IN IT!" I couldn't keep the tears in the air around us was getting cold.

"Actually I do know how it feels to be the new kid" Troy said

"About six months ago I moved from my home town with my Mum to here, I became a power ranger after my first day of my new school" he said

"Oh I didn't realise that and I say sorry" I said.

"It's ok Morgen it's not the first time" Troy giggled.

"You don't mind if I have powers" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind at all Morgen" Troy smiled.

"And maybe you should stop thinking all the bad things about your powers and let it go no ones stopping you" he said back.

I felt my heart race when he said that maybe I should let it go.

All my life, all of my fears, all of my pain I just need to let it go.

I took both bracelets off and gave them the Troy to look after them for me.

"You said let it go than I will" I said.

Troy got off the ground and ran to were I was and covered my mouth with his hand.

"Don't you dear start to sing let it go" Troy said. I just nodded and looked into his blue eyes. Something was different about his eyes, if you look closely at then you can see moving images of… past power ranger teams.

Troy slowly looked away from me and took his hand off my mouth (luckily because if he didn't remove his hand soon I would have licked it). I didn't know what to do I started to freak out. I placed my bracelets back on my rest.

"Are you ok Troy?" I ask

"I'm fine it's just… never mind it's stupid" Troy said

"You know you can tell me anything" I said

" I know we better get going it's getting dark and the others will start to get really worried about where we are" he said pulling his morpher.

"Guys I found her she's safe with me everyone report to the centre of the park ASAP" Troy said

"Come on Morgen we need to get up of here and meet up with the other rangers" he said pulling me along the path that showed us the way out of the forest.

We ended up at the centre of the park. We saw the other ranger run to us.

"Morgan please never run away like that ever again" Emma said hugging me

tightly.

"I'm so sorry that I ran away from you guys I didn't know what to do" I said.

"It's ok your secret is safe with us" Gia said

"We better all get home before are parents get worried about were we are and we also have school tomorrow as well" Troy said

"Ok so I will see all of you at school tomorrow' I said

"You will" Emma said

I watched as the rangers all walked off to there homes all but one.

"Aren't you coming Morgen" Troy smiled

"I'm coming wait up" I said running to him…

Today was so different then every day of my life. The stars seem brighter as I walked with Troy though the park.

We ended up going our own ways after we got off the main rode. I finally arrived home at 7:50pm. I sleeked though the living room to my bed room trying not wake Gracie up (she's probably not asleep anyway)

I finally got into bed and turned the lamp beside my bed off. I thoughts of today made me fall asleep I least I know I can trust someone with my secret.

**TBC **


	6. Tales Of The Past

**Tales of the past **

"Morgen wake up, wake up" Gracie said hopping into my bed. Trying to sleep in is hard enough without your ten year old sister jumping on you telling you to wake up.

"It's time for you to wake up and get ready for school" Gracie said removing the covers off my bed

"Fine I'm awake are you happy now!" I just looked at her she's going to get it one day.

"What's the time?" I ask yarning.

"7:30am" Gracie said

"Oh that's leaves me forty five minutes to get ready for school" I said getting out of bed.

"Thank god that you are up if you didn't wake up I would of shoved a snowball down your shirt" Gracie giggled.

"You wouldn't dare, your powers aren't strong enough remember that" I said.

"Hey I might be the younger sibling but I can still kick your butt" Gracie laughs.

I ended up pushing Gracie out of my room so I could get change out of my sleepwear into my normal outfit which was just a light blue coloured shirt with a pair of shorts nothing special or new.

I closed the door of my room finding Gracie with a snowball in her hand.

"Remember what dad said Gracie" I said.

"I know no using our powers for immature stuff and when Kirstein is around" Gracie said sadly.

We waked down the stairs together to the kitchen where Dad and Kirstein were.

"Morning Girls" Kirstein said happily.

"Morning" Gracie and I said together.

"Did you sleep well you two" Dad asked

"Yea a bit" I said

"I had a dream that I was riding a rainbow unicorn!" Gracie yelled.

I just had to laugh.

"We should get going it's already 8:15am" I said looking up at the clock.

"Ok do you need I lift to school?" Kirstein asked

"No thank you I'm fine walking" I said swinging my bag on my back

"Ok have fun at school Morgen" Kirstein said. I waved goodbye as I set off to school.

Luckily this time I came to school on time (well I think I did anyway)

"Hey Morgen" Emma said as her and Gia walked towards me.

"Hi Emma and Gia" I said as I turned away from my locker.

"Did you sleep well" Gia said.

"Pretty much so" I smiled.

The bell rang for class we all walked together to our first class which was maths.

"Hey you three finally showed up" Jake said.

"Took you long enough" Noah said

"I know we are slow walkers but you don't need to rub it in" Emma said

"Alright class take a seat" Mr S our maths teacher said.

As you know that there's no school on tomorrow because of new repairs on the building" Mr S said walking about handing out a little 3 page booklet to everyone

"Oh by the way pop quiz" he said smiling

I open out the booklet. The others were already getting started on there booklet.

Question one 3x3x3= 27

Question two…. Oh stuff this shit I'm done with it…..

I finally competed that booklet of hell I didn't even know if some of the questions were in English or not.

"Ok class stop what you are doing and when I walk around hand the booklets to me and wait to the bell to ring so you can go to your next class" Mr S said. I handed back the booklet and waited for the bell.

"Ok class you can go to your next class" Mr S said. Everyone got up from there seats and went to there next class

"Ps Morgen" Emma said "there's a meeting tonight meet me after school we will show you where in is"

"Ok so what do you do at the meetings?" I ask

"Oh we just talk about ranger stuff" Emma said

School ended for the day before I when to see Emma and Gia. I heard them talked about something

Emma: I'm going to do it I'm going to ask him out

Gia: are you shore you want to ask him out?

Emma: maybe I should just wait till he asks me out.

Gia: um this is Troy we are talking about he's to shy to ask anyone out.

Emma: I love Troy he might like me as well when we were walking though the park I was so close to holding his hand.

Gia: wow you do really love him don't you?

Emma: I will do anything for him.

Gia: oh hi Morgen we didn't see you there.

"Oh hi Gia sorry if that was a private conversation" I said

"It's okay it was nothing importation" Emma smiled

"I think we should get going we don't want to keep the boys waiting" Gia said

We were walking on the main rode I called my dad to say that I will be coming home late.

"So were are we going" I ask

"The meeting is at Troy's house his mum Kimberly is fine with it because she knows he is a power ranger" Emma said

"But I through you couldn't tell anyone about being a power ranger?" I asked

"doesn't worry Gosei was the one who told her about Troy being a power ranger because she was the first ever pink ranger isn't that cool' Emma said

"Wow" I said

"Okay here we are" Gia said pointing to a blue coloured house

We all walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell

"Well hello again girls" a woman in her early thirty's said

"Hi Kimberly" Emma and Gia said.

"So I'm guessing that you're the new ranger on the team?" Kimberly said to me.

"Yes I am" I said.

"It's nice too meet you" Kimberly smile

"oh and the boys and in the living room by the way' she said

We walked in and we went to the first door on the right.

"Wow you three need to walk faster your ten minuets late" Jake said

"Yea we know" Emma said

"You guys didn't miss anything important" Troy said

"Well that's good I guess" I giggled.

"So Morgen seen you are the new ranger on the team will you like to tell us about yourself" Noah said.

"Um ok well you know I'm name is Morgen Stevens I moved from my home town of Angle Grove to here with my Dad, Kirstein and my little sister Gracie " I said

"You call your mum by her real name?" Jake asked

"Oh Kirstein is my step mum to be... My real mum died in a car accident when I was only six and Gracie was only a baby" I said

"Oh I'm sorry I asked" Jake said

"It's ok Jake you didn't know" I said

"your not the only one who lost there mum… my mum died of a illness when I was eight I remember coming home one day from school seeing my Dad crying I asked why he was crying and he said that mum passed away I didn't know what that meant until her funeral" Emma said with tears in her eyes. Gia sat next to her and gave her a caring hug.

The room fell silent for a couple of seconds. Emma slowly dried away her tears

"Sorry about that I just really miss her" Emma said crying

"Don't apologise Emma I was the one who asked Morgen about her mum" Jake said

"Don't be so hard to yourself Jake we all make mistakes" Emma said

"No it's not just that…" Jake said

"Emma, Morgen your not the only ones here that lost one of there parents….. I lost my dad in a car accident when I was nine; my Mum re married this guy that I really dislike he makes fun of me for having ADHD…. like everyone else did at my primary school" Jake said.

"Wait you have ADHD" I asked

"Yes I the only person in this room that I told that I have it is Noah" Jake said

"Don't worry Jake I have ADHA as well but I'm moving down to just ADD… maybe" I said smiling

"Soooo Troy you haven't said anything yet about your past life" Emma said

"Gia and Noah haven't told there past life as well" Troy said

"She asked you first Troy" Noah said

"And nothing cool or sad happen in my life" Gia giggled

"Fine!" Troy yelled "oh I'm going to get you for this Emma just you wait and see"

Emma giggled

"You don't need to Troy" I said

"Thanks Morgen" Troy smiled

"Your welcome" I smiled

It was getting late and at least we didn't have school in the morning.

I could feel myself falling asleep slowly than all at once…..


	7. The Cats Meow

**The Cats Meow**

It's quite… to quite, by this time Gracie would have woken me up by now…

But she hasn't…

Something's not right here…

I open my eyes to see that I was in a bedroom but not mine…

The room was a bit smaller them my room it didn't have much in it. I turned over to see a dark brown cat asleep on the end of the bed. It slowly opens one of its bright green eyes. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them there was the cat looking straight into my eyes.

"Meow" the cat softly said rubbing its face on mine

"Hello there" I looked at the name tag "Louie"

Louie just meow and started licking his paw. I still didn't know were the fuck I am?

"You're a cute cat aren't you Louie" I said patting Louie.

"Any chances you know were I am or how I got here?" I asked to Louie

He just looked at me like what the hell are you trying to tell me. He ends up jumping off the bed and onto the desk in the corner of the room meowing.

I slowly got up off the bed and moved over to the desk were a teenage boy was sleeping.

"Louie don't wake him up!" I whispered

Louie just stood there looking at me and not giving a shit of what I am saying

I walked closer to the sleeping teen, for my surprise it was Troy fast asleep but in his arms was a light brown coloured teddy bear with a red bow around the neck.

"Awww how cute... maybe Louie isn't the only cute thing in this room" I whispered

I slowly walked to the wall near the desk. It was covered in pictures and notes of different power ranger team's Mystic Force, Dino Thunder and S.P.D and much more.

"Meow" Louie said

"Louie?!" Troy said sleepily

"Meow" Louie said

Troy turned his head to see me right beside him

"Morning Troy" I smiled

"Morning" he said back

"How did I get here?" I asked

"You fell asleep at the meeting we didn't want to wake you up so I took you to my room and for the rest of the night you slept on my bed." Troy said

"Um..." I said

He just looked at me

"Don't think of it in a dirty way" he said

"I already did" I giggled

"I didn't even go any where near you when you were asleep" he said

"I know you're not like that… by the way I can see you sleep with a teddy bear" I

said

Troy grabs the teddy bear and hid it behind his back…

"I can still see it Troy!" I giggled

"Fine I still do sleep with my teddy bear pleases just don't laugh" Troy said sadly

"I will never laugh at you" I said "and it's cute"

"Thanks" he said

"So what's the story with the bear" I asked

"It was given to me when I was a baby by my dad... I never got to actually meet my dad because he died two weeks after I was born the teddy bear is the only thing I have of him... and the reason why my favourite is red was because of the bow on the bear" Troy said sadly.

"Oh "I sighed "you didn't tell us yesterday that you lost your dad"

"I don't show my emotions to anyone" he said

"You're showing your emotions to me" I said

"Because I trust you Morgen and I'm keeping your secret so can you keep mine" Troy asked

"Okay I pinkie swear that I won't tell anyone that the megaforce red ranger sleeps with a teddy bear" I giggled

"You better not or I will make you to ten hundred push ups" Troy giggled

"You wouldn't dare" I said

"Oh I will Morgen" He giggled

"Oh that's it" I said throwing a snowball at Troy

"Hey what was that for" Troy said

"Oh no reason at all Troy" I smiled

"Oh you will pay for this Morgen" Troy said picking me up

"Put me down now" I screamed

"Say the magic word them" he said

"If I scream any louder your mum will think something bad is happing in your room"

"Fine" Troy said placing me back on the ground

"Thank you" I smiled

"Troy" I asked

"Yes Morgen" he said

"Oh it's nothing… I better get going" I said

"Okay is that all" Troy said

"Maybe... here I will text you when I get home" I said "I just need your number"

"Oh here it my number" he said handing me a piece of paper

"Thanks" I said

"Do you know how to get home from here Morgen" Troy asked

"Yea I do" I said

We both walked to the front door.

"Okay Troy I will see you tomorrow at school" I said

"Well I hope you get home safely" Troy said

"I will" I said

I waved goodbye to he as I started to walk home it was only 9:00am in the morning but I felt like it was later.

I remembered one of the pictures on the wall was a morpher I saw my dad was holding… could he really be… a power ranger like me….

**soo i hope you like the story so far there is more stuff ahead i could say TBC but i'm writeing this so i added it in here because some people don't red thid part... but if you do that's good and for all thoes people with a dirty mind i'm one of them too so don't get the worng idea - fLUTTERSHY SMILE **


	8. Training 101

**Training 101 **

My dad always told me stories of the power rangers. And all the cool stuff they do.

Dad always told me not to give up on my dreams. Being a power ranger was always been my dream. Just listening to those stories made me feel like I was one of the rangers. Saving the world from evil, being a super hero and just being one them but that was the good old days when I was a little kid… but now that I'm sixteen everything has change.

I arrived home at 9:16am, Gracie was at school and dad was at work so it only leaves me and Kirstein at home.

"Hey Morgen" Kirstein said

"Hi Kirstein" I said back

"You didn't come home last night" Kirstein said

"I accidently fell a sleep over one of my friend's house" I said

"I see you made some friends" she said

"Yea I did" I smiled

"That's good to know" Kirstein said

I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed looking at the piece with Troy's phone number on it. I said to him before I left that I will text him when I got home. Nothing was stopping me from texting him but I fell something was…

"Ok just type in his number already" I whispered to myself

The door open and Frill my white fluffy dog walked in and jumped on my bed making herself conformal on my pillows

"Frill help me out here" I said to Frill

Frill looks at me and goes back to sleep

I grabbed my phone and quickly typed in Troy's number and sent the first texted.

Me: hello

Troy: hi

Me: I told you I was going to text you when I got home

Troy: I know… but you're the only one of us that is home

Me: then where you then?

Troy: I'm in the forest with the other rangers doing our training

Me: dam I'm sorry if a disturbed your training lesion

Troy: its okay you should join us

Me: okay I will

Troy: just meet me at the front of the forest I will see you there

Me: okay meet you there

I turned my phoned off and when down stairs

"Where are you going" Kirstein asked as I was walking out the door

"I'm going for a walk around the park" I said

"Oh ok then have a nice walk" she said

Walking through the park was fun but finding the forest was the hard part.

"Morgen!" Troy said running over to me

"Troy" I said

"You made it" he smiled

"I will never let you down" I said

"Oh the training grounds are this way" he said

We walked down the path in the forest until we got up too a small training ground

"Well this is it" Troy said

"Troy I can see you brought Morgen here" Jake said walking over

"Is that a bad thing" I asked

"No it's a good thing Morgen" Jake said

"Okay it you say so" I said

"The other rangers are over there doing there own training" Troy said

The trainings grounds was a small part of the forest were an obscure corset for each different rangers fighting stiles. Like for the long rang fighters category was for the rangers with the long rang weapons for example Emma's and Noah's weapons are long rang shooters. Or the short rang fighters aka the weapons you actually need to hit the enemies with corset was a lot different to the long rang corset.

"So which category are you in Morgen" Jake asked

"I don't know yet" I said

"Your weapon is the falcon bow and it's a long rang shooter, aka you will be in the long shooter category with Emma and Noah" Troy said pointing over to a small corset.

"Wow you pretty much know everything Troy" I said

"It's kinder my job to know stuff about my teammates" Troy said

"So you are saying that your stork us" I asked

"I don't stork people" He said

"Well you said it was your job to know your teammates" I giggled

"Yea but not there privet world" he said

"Can you tow stop that nonsense" Jake giggled

"Fine" I said

"Thank you" Jake said

"Hey Troy?" Emma said running over to him "can you maybe help me with something"

"Okay what do you need help with Em" Troy said

"I will tell you when you get there" she said grabbing him by the hand

"What's up with Emma lately she's seems touchier around Troy" Jake said

"Maybe she has a little crush on him" I smiled

"Maybe Morgen, Just maybe" Jake said.

I followed Troy and Emma to the long rang shooting corset (if Emma sees me following them she's probably going to kill me) I hid behind a tree which hopefully no one sees me hiding here.

"So now can you tell me what you need help with Em?" Troy asked

"Oh I just needed help with the position that my phoenix shot needs to be pointed at to get the right target" Emma said

"That's easy to lean you just need to keep our mind on the objet your trying to hit" Troy said

"Can you show me pleases" Emma said giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Fine, I'm a short rang fighter so this shot could be a bit bad" Troy said pointing his blaster to the target which was on the tree next to the tree my hiding behind.

Troy fired the shot and hit the target with a bang.

"Shit" I whispered

"Someone is here Troy" Emma said holding on to Troy's left arm

"Relax Em it's just Morgen she's not going to hurt us" Troy said

"You can come out now Morgen" he yelled

I slowly walked over to then with my hands behind my back.

"Morgen why are you here?" Emma said letting go of Troy's arm

"I just wanted to know what you guys are doing since I'm new here I knowing nothing about the whole ranger thing yet" I said

"So that's why you followed us here I'm not convene" Emma said

"Em don't make a big deal about it Morgen probably just wanted to see how is was done" Troy said kindly

"Fine" Emma just rolled her eyes and walked off.

"I didn't mean to bud in" I said

"I know you didn't mean it" Troy

"Look's like Emma is not going to talk to me for the rest of my life" I sighted

"Emma usually forgives people quickly and you didn't do much" Troy smiled

"Morgen?" he asked

"Yes" I said

"Do you still need help with the whole ranger thing" he asked

"Actually I do need a bit of help" I said

"Okay so which stuff do you need help with" Troy said

"Mostly everything to do with being a superhero" I giggled

"Well being a super hero isn't that hard... really the only thing we do is kill monsters and then kill the same monster again because it becomes one-hundred times bigger than before" he said

"Every kid dreams about being a super hero but it's a different story when you become one" I said

"Your words just explained most of my life" Troy giggled

"Really?" I asked

"Pretty much" he said

"We should get going" I said

"I think that's a good idea" Troy said

We walked up to the main training corset… to see that no one was there

"Guys" I yelled "this isn't funny… I really mean it"


	9. The Shadow

**The Shadow **

There was only silent's between us. Four out of the six rangers at the corset completely disappeared this is getting to real for me. They were here… we saw them out there as we were walking up…

"This is getting to crazy Troy" I said scaredy

"You just need to relax there probably just somewhere else… hopefully" Troy said

"What do you mean hopefully!?" I yelled

"Finally you two came... we need you to complete our ranger collation" a sharp voice said.

(Well we're fucked)

"Troy?" I said trembling in fear

"Don't panic the more scared you are the easier it will be to catch you" Troy said

"You're advised will not help the girl" the voice said

"Hey it probably did" I yelled

"Was I talking to you Morgen" said the voice

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked

"You will find out soon and for you I am…. I'm am the Shadow the strongest evil being but my lord is strongest one of them all" the voice screamed

"Please go tell you lord to go fuck himself with a cow made out of spikes" I said (which wasn't the best idea)

"How dare you say that about Lord Sombre lady!" Shadow yelled " he will make you pay for what you said about him, when he is finally release from the body he is stuck in he will turn this world into darkness "

"Where are the other rangers!?" Troy said

"Oh there safe it's you two I want" Shadow said

"Why what do we have that the others don't" I asked

"Well you have powers and the boy… let's keep that a secret for now" the shadow softly said

The Shadow slowly but sharply walks toward me every step it took more black, purple and red smoke came...

"Troy" I softly said hugging him tightly

"There's no where to hide girl... Your mine now" the shadow hissed

"Please I'm not what you want" I said crying

"Leave her alone!" Troy screamed

"Don't get yourself into this kid!" The shadow roared

I looked up too see Troy shocked his eyes were wide open and his sight was on the shadow

"Troy?" I softly asked "are you okay?"

"I'm okay" he sighs

"Aww this is cute and I hate cute…. Hand me over the girl now!" the shadow yelled

"NEVER!" Troy screamed

"Looks like I need back up" the shadow said "I'm not the type to give up but the only way to get to the girl is to get rid of you"

"Just get away from us you bitch!" I yelled

"So be it girl you are to be warned... Both of you" the shadow said before he disappeared into a smoke cloud

"Who was he?" Troy asked

"I-I don't know" I stumbled on my words that was not the only thing stumbling my words Troy's hugging me back… and he probably saved my life.

"Are you okay? You look shocked" Troy asked

"I'm fine really" I franticly said.

"We still need to know were the others are" Troy said

"Oh we are safe" a voice said

"Found them" I giggled

"What happen to you two" Jake said

"Nothing" Troy and I said at the same time

"So what's up with the hugging?" Gia asked

"Um… I got scared and ran to the first thing I could find… which was Troy" I said

"I knew it; you're trying to take Troy away from me!" Emma yelled

"Emma!" Gia shouted covering Emma's mouth with her hand

"Sorry about that" she said

"It's okay"

"LET GO OF HER!" Emma screamed pulling Gia's hand away

I quickly let go of Troy (which I really didn't want to…what am I saying…)

"Thank you" Emma grumbled

"Guy's any chance you know anything about The Shadow?" Troy asked

"Sorry sis is the first time I heard of this "shadow" thing" Jake said

"Maybe Gosie might know about it" Noah suggested

"Just hope so" Gia sighed

"Let's go the more we know about this Shadow the easier we can stop it" Troy said…

**TBC **

**A/N: yess i finally uploded this chaper :-) sooo i wonder who is this shadow person... you just need to wait and see - Fluttershy Smile **


	10. The Four Elemental's

**The Four Elemental's **

"Wow rangers it's nice to see you pop in" a little robot said excitedly

"We need to talk to Gosie about this shadow thing Morgen and I saw" Troy said

"Wait who's Morgen?" the robot asked as it turned around and looked at me

"Oh the new ranger... silly me" the robot said happily

"Oh Morgen this is the command centre and the little robot who was just talking is Tensue" Troy said

"Rangers I heard you needed to talk to me" a low voice said

"Gosie do you know anything about this shadow thing" Noah asked

"So this is Gosie..." I whispered to Jake

"Yep just a tiki head on the wall" Jake whispered back

"Rangers I'm sorry out of all my years or studying I have never heard of this shadow you are asking about" Gosie said

"Well that's no help" Gia said rolling her eyes

"Guys" Noah yelled "I think I found something about the shadow"

"Really" Gia said walking over to Noah

"Well the shadow is not a thing…But a whom" Noah continued "the shadow a part of a dark army which is controlled by their leader or in their case their lord which isn't named on here"

"Lord Sombre" Tensue said

"How do you know his name?" I asked

"Someone told me a long time ago but it's just a legend... he's just a legend" he said worried

"Noah does it say anything else about the Shadow or who is this Sombre is?" Troy asked

"I'm sorry but no… but it said something about four Elementals"

"Elementals?" I asked

"There are four of them… Fire, water, life and ice but there's a fifth one which is a curse one which is probably the one you need to stay away from" Noah said

"Hey maybe Morgen's the Ice elemental?" Emma asked

"That's probably why the Shadow wanted you" Troy said

"But how did he 'the shadow' know my name" I asked

"The shadow is the name of the soldiers in Sombre's army" Tensue said "they could be anyone… maybe this shadow that attacked you knew you at your old school"

"It could…but I never really talked to much people at my old school just my friend Amy" I said

"This Amy friend of yours does she know about your powers?" Jake asked

"She does know about my power's" I said back

"If Morgen is one of the elementals where are the other three?" Emma said

"Well there actually four more to find but you don't need to worry about the other one" Tensue said "just look at them straight in the eye you can see there element appear"

"Well that's going to be hard… yes just go up to some random person and look them straight into their eyes and hopefully not end up in jail" Jake joked

"For once Jake is right… we can't just go up to people and look at them in the eyes" Noah said

"Any chance do you know what the elementals look like?" Troy asked

" it doesn't have any information about who they are or what they look like it just say's about what type of power's they have" Tensue said

"Well we are stuck again" Emma fronded

"Maybe Sombre already got to them and destroyed them already" Gia said

"Sombre is stuck in side someone's body aka the curse elemental, so he probably didn't destroy them" I said

"How do you know that?" Noah asked

"When the shadow attacked us he said something about Sombre being stuck in a body" I said

"So we do need to look out for this "curse" Elemental after all" Jake said

"Not really if the person with the curse is properly termination, Sombre will not survive" Tensue said happily

"Why should someone die just because they are the host body of Lord fucken Sombre" I yelled

"It's them all the world Morgen" Gia said

"This is bullshit you guys are supposed to help people not kill then for what…being different" I sighed

"Sombre could kill hundreds of people one is not going to hurt anyone" Noah said

"Morgen's right you just can't kill someone for being different" Troy said

"You two need to learn that all people die it's not the end of the world" Gia said

"Maybe you are the one who need's to learn, you can't just kill someone maybe you should learn the pain of losing someone you loved..." Troy yelled

"That has nothing to do with the dark lord, Troy maybe you should learn to just let people in for once in your life and not hide away from the world" Gia screamed

There was silent's no one was yelling just plane silent

"I-I got to go" Troy sadly said and ran away

"Gia!" Emma said

"Let's just find Sombre's host body and kill whoever it is" Gia said ticked

**TBC**

**A/N: well at l****ease we know not to piss off Gia and she's probally going to desTROY everthing to kill this Lord Sombre -Fluttershy Smile **


	11. Bucket Of Ice

**Bucket Of Ice**

"God people need to let it go, we are only killing off one person!" Gia yelled.

"I agree on you about killing the caused of Sombre but we can't just kill someone we save people not kill them" Noah said walking over to Gia.

"Noah is right, we save people not kill them" Emma said.

"So you're on Troy's side?" Gia said.

"I'm not on anyone side and I can't choose between my best friend and my crush" Emma said.

"Wait you like Troy" Noah asked Emma.

"That's doesn't mean anything at the moment we need to know why Gia is so agents Sombre" Emma said.

"Why to you hate Sombre so much?" I asked.

"As a power ranger it's my duty to save the world form Evil and Sombre is evil" Gia said.

"True, but this evil you so want to kill is just a normal person who probably doesn't know he or she is cures" I said back.

" Gia why don't you sit down, sick you head it this bucket of ice water and chill out about Lord Sombre" Jake said giving a bucket of ice water to Gia who just looked like she was going to throw the bucket and the ice water in it all the way to Australia.

"We have a tracking device so it can tell us where Sombre is" Tensou said.

"See Gia there's nothing to worry about" Emma said placing her hand on Gia's shoulder.

"Now sick your head in the water" Jake said.

"Why would I do that?" Gia asked.

"Because I'm going to make you" Jake said grabbing the bucket of water and tipping it on Gia's head.

"Jake!" a wet and cold Gia screamed, removing her hair from her eyes.

"See do you feel better now?" Jake giggled.

"You son of a bitch!" Gia yelled picking up peaces of ice from the ground and started chucking them at Jake

"Hey, stop that!" Jake said trying to doge the ice peaces

"Morgen!" Jake yelled "we can use you magic right about now"

"Why would I help you"I giggled

"I'm about to get my ass kicked by a pissed off yellow ranger!" Jake said running behind one of the screens.

"Jake you get your sorry little butt back here" Gia yelled

"Fine… here take a snowball" I said giving Jake a snowball

"Thank you" Jake said throwing the snowball at Gia hitting her back.

"Well Jake I only have two word's fro you and that is fuck you" Gia said

"What till Troy see's this he will get so pissed at you guys" Emma giggled

"Troy….holy shit we need to find him" I said

"This is all my fault" Gia sighed

"I'm going to find him" I said running to the exit of the command centre

"Troy could be anywhere Morgen!" Noah said

"I could track him with my morpher if he hasn't disabled it from the system" I said checking my morpher

"Good luck out there" Gia said

**TBC**

**A/N: My sister edited some of this story (like added more full stops) and them i just gave up on adding full stops:-) - Fluttershy smile **


End file.
